


Welcome to the Losers Club

by vrtx910



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, poly losers club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: It’s the summer of 1991, and the losers get up to some interesting things.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Welcome to the Losers Club

“So are we really d-doing this?” Bill said. The five boys looked at each other then looked at Richie, who had just suggested that they compare dick sizes since they were bored and had nothing else to do. 

“Are you serious? Oh come on, stop being pussies.” Richie stood up as he said that and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his thick, uncut 9 inch cock. The other boys were surprised to say the least, Bill’s mouth dropping open and Eddie not being able to resist staring at it. 

“You like it, Eds?” Richie said as he waved his cock around in his hand. “Wow, I guess all that stuff you said about your dick being big is true.” Stan said. Richie smiled and took off his pants all the way. 

“So are you guys gonna show us too or am I the only one here with a big dick?” Eddie jumped up and proudly pulled down his shorts, revealing his fully erect 7 inch cock. The other boys were shocked that he was hard, but Bill followed by pulling down his pants and revealing his boner. It was around 8 inches, uncut, almost as long as Richie’s but a lot less thick. 

Stan sighed and stood up after Bill. He pulled down his shorts first, showing the bulge in his underwear, then pulled them down to show the other losers his fairly thick, cut 7.5 inch cock. 

“Stan, it looks r-r-really nice...” Bill said quietly, standing beside Stan. Stan smiled and kissed Bill on the mouth, surprising and partially confusing the other boys. Bill pulled Stan closer and started making out with him, the two boys kissing as the other losers watched. 

“Well, since we’re doing gay stuff now, I guess I’ll give it a try.” Eddie got down on his knees in front of Richie and licked at the tip of his cock, making Richie shudder. Richie pulled Eddie’s head all the way down on his cock, making him gag and choke for air before he was let up and went right back to sucking it hungrily.

While this was happening, Ben was getting undressed and his 6 inch cock was exposed. It was super thick and fat to make up for his lack of length, and soon enough he got right up behind Eddie and wet his cock. He pushed the tip into Eddie’s ass without thinking, making Eddie practically scream around Richie’s cock. Eddie removed the dick from his mouth, moaning and screaming louder as Ben shoved his incredibly fat cock into him and stretched his tight hole. 

“Fuck, Ben! Ben! Fuck! Fuck me harder!” Eddie moaned loudly, and Richie shoved his cock in Eddie’s mouth to quiet him down. Eddie gagged as Richie continued to facefuck him. 

Meanwhile, Bill was shoving his cock in and out of Stan’s tight ass as Stan rode him, jerking off while feeling Bill’s big dick deep inside him. Mike was the last to get undressed, joining Bill and Stan by shoving his huge 10 inch black cock in Bill’s face. 

Bill opened his mouth to suck on it and Mike plunged his entire cock deep in Bill’s throat, causing him to gag and drool on the darker boy’s cock. He intently sucked on it as Mike’s balls were hanging in his face, Stan’s hands gripping his shoulders as he bounced up and down on Bill’s cock. 

“Fuck yeah, Eddie, you like getting choked?” Richie said, and Eddie nodded as best he could with a 9 inch cock all the way down his throat. Ben’s thighs continued slapping against Eddie’s bubble butt as he pounded his tight hole, pulling his hair some and spanking him as well.

Mike pulled out of Bill’s throat, leaving a trail of saliva connecting his cock to Bill’s mouth and Bill caught a breath. He stood up, holding Stan tightly against him and laid him down, now fucking Stan on his back. 

There was a huge contrast between how Stan and Bill were fucking gently and romantically, and how Richie and Ben were going super rough and hard on Eddie. Eddie continued moaning and practically screamed as he felt Ben push two fingers into his ass alongside the dick already in him, stretching him out.

Mike made his way over to the three boys who were fucking like animals, and he asked to get underneath Eddie. Richie moved to allow Mike to make his way under Eddie and went right back to fucking his mouth, Mike knowing what he wanted to do. He lined his cock up with Ben’s, making eye contact with him and winking, letting Ben know what he was about to do.

Without warning, Mike shoves his huge cock deep inside Eddie alongside Ben’s, stretching him out to the max. Eddie immediately let Richie’s cock fall out of his mouth and screamed like he was dying, having the two thickest losers fucking his tight, virgin hole at the same time. “Fuck, harder! Please!” Eddie continued screaming, even though the stretching of his ass hurt. 

Richie pulled him in for a kiss to muffle his screams but Eddie just continued moaning into his mouth, so Richie decided to shove his cock right back in. Mike smiled from Eddie’s moans and started sucking on Richie’s balls while the four boys fucked, Mike and Ben pushing deep inside of Eddie.

Stan and Bill continued fucking passionately not far from where Eddie was getting roughly double penetrated, and they were both nearing orgasm. “I’m gonna c-cum, fuck!” Bill yelled as he shot his thick load deep inside of Stan, Stan moaned and let his eyes roll back as Bill’s cum hit his prostate, making him cum hands free, shooting loads of cum all over himself.

“God, fuck, I’m close!” Ben said. “Me too, fuck...” Mike replied as he pounded into Eddie’s hole. “Fuck, Eddie, swallow my cum!” Richie yelled as his thick globs of cum shot right down Eddie’s throat, Eddie impressively swallowing the whole load without gagging or letting up.

Richie took his cock out of Eddie’s mouth and Eddie went right back to moaning as he was before, knowing the two boys that were inside of him were about to bust. “Fuck...Ben...Mike- fuck! Make me your cumdump! Fuck, fuck! God yes!” Eddie screamed and gasped as he continued to be stretched out. 

Ben came first, shooting a huge load of his thick white semen inside of Eddie’s virgin hole. Mike grunted and moaned as he came as well, emptying his balls inside of the smaller boy, fucking both his and Ben’s cum deeper into his hole. 

The two boys’ cocks softened and they pulled out, leaving Eddie a cum-filled mess as he panted, laying there with his ass still pointed right in the air. The boys gathered around behind him to see his bright pink, slightly gaping abused hole dripping with Mike and Ben’s cum. 

Eddie rolled over onto his back and spread his ass with a smirk on his face. “So, who’s going to clean this up?”


End file.
